


Not Tonight

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Spreader Bars, clit spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin promised herself she would stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what strange warped part of my brain this came from but for some reason these two bring out my very kinky side. This could be considered a sequel to [Profestional Help](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/263009.html) but there is no need to read that one.

Not Tonight (#388 Vice)

Robin promised herself she would stop. 

One of these days. One of these days she wouldn’t want this anymore, or need it anymore. One of these days she’d be comfortable letting Don see her like this, or maybe Charlie would just get board of it, or Don would stop pretending to be so damn understanding. One of these days, she told herself. But not tonight. 

Tonight she needed it too bad. Her body ached for this particular touch and her mind screamed for the kind of oblivion only this could bring. 

She pulled against her bonds and waited for Charlie.

 

Stretch (#351 Restraint)

Charlie dragged the tip of the ridding crop slowly up her thighs and along her folds. She instinctively tried to close her legs but that was pointless. 

The steel spreader bar between her ankles had her muscles aching. Charlie had told her to stretch out before they met up. She wished she listened. 

Without warning he flicked the crop against her already swollen clit. It wasn’t anywhere near his full strength, she knew, but still she squeaked and her hips jumped. It was just a warning, something to wake her up and grab her focus before he really got started. 

 

Random and Hazy (#352 Whip)

Robin thrashed, her skin burning until it felt cold, Charlie’s strikes danced across her body seemingly at random. She was sure there was a pattern but not one she could work out, not in her current state. 

The crop danced between her nipples and clit, sometimes diverting to her inner thighs and the underside of her breasts. Each strike was quick and never very hard, but stacked up, dozens of strikes, minute after minute, the sensation became an all-consuming haze blotting everything else out of her mind. 

Suddenly Charlie stopped. The only sound left was now of her own panting.

 

Playing Her (#282 Tease)

“Look at how swollen you are, and so amazingly wet. You’d cum if I breathed on you.”

Robin didn’t bother to respond. It wasn’t expected. 

She could feel herself trying to clench around nothing. She hadn’t been penetrated yet. Not even a finger. 

They’d done this enough times now that Charlie could play her body, and knew how to drag things out. 

Some nights he’d hold her on the edge for hours, teasing until she went mad. Others nights he’d force orgasms from her by any means, long past where she could tolerate it, until the pleasure became the punishment.

 

Cold Chuckles (#189 Ice)

Robin relaxed into the blindfold, one less sense to worry about. One more layer of control stripped away. Still, she stretched out her hearing as far as possible. 

She heard a clink on glass then gasped as freezing wet circled her left nipple, then her right. It slid down her body then into her. 

She tried pointlessly to squeeze her legs shut or to push the ice out but it was pressed too deeply in. Charlie followed it with a second cube, then a third and fourth. Robin squealed and squirmed and arched off the bed. Charlie just darkly chuckled. 

 

The Sound of Nothing (#14 Time)

Robin wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The ice had melted in her, been replaced and melted again. Between that Charlie had plucked at her nipples, pulled her hair, tickled and sucked her skin, and licked away the tears of desperation that soaked through her blindfold. 

Then he stopped, and there was nothing. She lay still, her body humming between pain and pleasure, trying to pick out any sound over the hammering of her own heart. The room was silent. She waited. Some pain faded, other pain bloomed, but the desperate throbbing between her legs steadily refused to subside. 

 

Final Cravings (#318 Release)

There was a whisper, a shuffle of fabric. The bed sank between her legs. A soft breath flowed across her folds before a tongue slowly slipped in. 

A high whine tore its way from her throat. 

Charlie never did this. Never kissed her. Never penetrated her with his own body beyond a few fingers. 

His tongue moved slow and steady. A hum reverberated along it from deep in his throat. She began to thrash. His hands settled on her thighs. 

She breathed and tried to gain control sure, this time, Charlie would give her the final release she had craved.


End file.
